Mike Weinstein
Mike Weinstein (born March 19th, 1990) is a C.W. Post film director, editor, screenwriter and sometimes actor. He is best known for writing and directing the movie Game Day, writing, directing and starring in Hook Hands, and editing ''Fall''. He is most often assocated with his work under the production banner TDC Productions, but has worked under various other banners. Mike was the recipient of a 2011 Loomings Film Award for his editing work on Game Day. Career 'Pre-Post Years' Michael Scott Weinstein was born March 19th, 1990 in Fairfax, Virginia. He was a fat baby, and cried far too often. He went to Virginia Run Elementary school where he was almost held back a grade because his teach was a monster. He was picked on in his youth because he couldn't shut his fucking mouth, so he found solace in movies, TV, and video games. At Westfield High School he created a documentary with his sister Janet called "American Idiot' it was panned by everyone and never spoken of again. His second attempt with Janet was the amazing music video called "Fiery Passion" which won "Best Use of Soundtrack" at the Callopie Film Festival. He moved to Westport, CT where he helped to create Good Morning Staples, Staples High Schools morning show, with his signature skit "Freshman Knowledge Explosion." He, with a couple of friends also made "Escape From Staples" a film about.......escaping from Staples. He watched one of his friends edit on Final Cut which is how he learned how to do it. From here, he made a few more films "The Final Goodbye" which was filmed in a night, and starred his crush because hes a nerd, and Pierce High, a film that to this day makes very little sense. '2008-2009' Barely graduating high school, Mike had two options, the military or C.W. Post. He chose the latter and joined the incoming facebook group "C.W. Post Freshman 2012" it was there he met Carrie Ferrante and learned she went to a rival school in CT. Carrie and Mike then went to Jekyll and Hydes in NYC where they met other incoming freshman Robert La Rosa. The first film made at C.W. Post was one Mikes father called "a stupid short film, with no purpose other than to have one person punch another in the face," which was essentially accurate. His beginning film class he made Kinesis, where a friend of his telekinetic threw empty soda cans at fellow filmmaker Robert La Rosa. His film came back shitty because he didn't know how to take f stops, so he attempted to film digital and make it black in white in post. Revered professor Soopum Sohn noticed the differences and blasted Mike for trying to trick him. His next film was "Friendship," in which Mike got fellow filmmaker Alan Halloway to pour dirty, crusty, sock water on other filmmaker Nugent Cantilleno's head, what Mike described as "hilarious." Mike also acted in Carries film (Forgot the name) in which he had two lines, and delivered them flawlessly. In his second semester he made the film "Truth" a breakup told through body language which Soopum called "good film making." Mike also starred with Tom Lornezo in Mike Natale's masterpiece "Manatee: The Movie" in which Mike both, got a tennis ball thrown in his face, and wore pajamas with a hole in them where the crew could slightly see his testicles. Near this time Mike started dating fellow filmmaker Jess Frederickson, and they would collaborate for the rest of their time at Post. He would also collaberate with Josh Paige and for Tall, Dark, and Chubby Productions to make the films "Hook Hands" "Locked In The Bathroom: Trailer" and "Perfect Day" they became fast friends and spent the majority of the summer hanging out and doing the damn thing. '2009-2010' Mike Weinstein, Josh Paige, Nick Young, his holiness Jae Kim, Alan Halloway, Dan Perry, and Matt Becker moved in together at post in Blue Suites Room 22. They would watch movies on the projector and have the other film makers over for movie nights. In one such night, they got the Beatles Rock Band, and listened to Robert La Rosa sing Yellow Submarine one too many times. Mike wrote two screenplays that year "One World" a middle east screenplay that one would say is "contrived and preachy" and the Epic 120 page "Beth of Grace" a Civil War epic that one professor called "confusing." During this year Mike wrote the screenplay for "The Predators Prey" a story of a Chris Hanson figure gone rouge for the sake of power and ratings. It was entirely miscast and flopped for reasons other than his shaky ass script. He once disowned it, but now doesn't seem to care because that would be petty. '2010-2011' This was the year of the annual tradition of Production Lab, Mike came up with the idea of his masterpiece "Game Day" when he went to get his nails done on a football Sunday while wearing his Tom Brady Jersey. he thought it would make for a funny story and wrote it down to use for later. He wrote the script and it was generally loved from the department with the exception of Jae Kim. Mike helped edit, Mike Natale, Jae Kim, and Nick Young's film "Showdowplay" he also edited "Fall" in which he also did special effects for. Three days before all the films shown at the end of the year festival, Mike filmed and made Game Day, which turned out to be a rousing success. 2011-2012 Mike didn't do much this year, and barely graduated from C.W. Post. He did teach with Professor Tim Peterson an editing class, which was one of his finer moments at Post. He helped on Mike Natale's film "Kate" where he met his future fiancee Samantha Weiss, he sat in back of her as she pretended to be on a date with someone else. His apartment was used in Jae Kim's "Sins of The Father." He also worked at Loomings, thought he never wrote and single article for them. Post-C.W. Post Years Mike fell on hard times after Post, he and Jess broke up, he worked at a Johnny Rockets until it got to a point where he couldn't make rent, and was about to move back to his dads in DC. Then a friend from high school called about working as a PA on a film for The Asylum called "The Lost Girls" it was from there he worked with them on the confusing to this day documentary "Search For Our Secrets" which is about.....art? maybe? The assistant director from The Lost Girls then invited him to NYC to work with him at Lighthouse Films LLC, a rental and production outfit 2 blocks away from Penn Station. Tried as he might he never really caught on to the equipment aspect, he had a hard time with their editing demands, and was told hes "too fat and sweaty" to take professionally. After about a year and 3 months, he was fired 2 days before his 24th birthday. With the help of his girlfriend, he found a job a steak house in Hicksville. He was able to scrape by and went to an interview with the HBO show Vice in which he was passed. In October of 2014, Mike was called by TV production company Half Yard Productions about being an assistant editor in DC. He took the job and moved to DC where his girlfriend (now fiancee) followed him. He left about 2 years into the job to develop TV shows for rival Lucky Dog Films, where he WAS, until he left, now hes at television network TVOne, doing post production work. Personal Life Mike is married to short, Jewish female Samantha Weiss. They live in a house in Silver Spring, MD and have two dogs named Wally and Brooklyn. In his spare time, Mike likes to play video games and hang out with Samantha, Wally, and Brooklyn. He's the happiest he could have ever hoped to be. Filmography